Do You Like Scary Movies?
by carissima
Summary: Brooke doesn't like to watch scary movies, but she does like to pass the time in other, more fun ways.


**AN: Really old fic I've found and thought I'd upload! Obvs set around Halloween.**

Lucas reached for the remote and flicked off the television. Looking down, he grinned at the girl clutching at his shirt with white knuckles. Her eyes were shut tight and she was curled into his side, while his arm rested across her body, his hand idly stroking her back.

"Is it over?" she whispered.

"It's over," he chuckled. "You can stop hiding now."

"I wasn't hiding!" Brooke opened her eyes and glared at him. "I was just resting my eyes, because I was so tired, from all the, uh, studying I did earlier!"

Lucas cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, I might have been!" Brooke grinned in response as she let go of Lucas' shirt.

Lucas laughed before he starting picking up the popcorn Brooke had sent flying halfway through the film. "You've seen that film at least three times, Brooke. How can you still get scared by it?"

"Because it's scary!" Brooke whined, as if that fact had escaped Lucas' attention.

"Scream is not a scary film," Lucas shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen with the spilt popcorn.

"Yes it is," Brooke muttered to herself as she glanced nervously around the empty room.

As it was Halloween, Brooke had suggested that they spend the night watching scary films. She'd had visions of her curling up next to him, pretending to be scared, whilst he put his arm around her and comforted her, before she took advantage of Karen's absence, as she was hosting a Tric or Treat Night at Tric, of course. Brooke had figured it was the perfect time to take her non-exclusive dating plan with Lucas to the next step. What she had forgotten however, was that she hated scary movies. She couldn't watch them because they freaked her out for days, giving her nightmares and making her jumpy. Apparently, it wasn't something you grew out of.

The sound of the telephone ringing made her jump. Eyeing it warily, Brooke shot daggers at Lucas' back as he asked her to take the call.

"Hello, Lucas and Karen's house?" Brooke answered nervously.

"Hello?" a muffled voice answered her.

"Who is this?" Brooke struggled to hear what the person was saying, or recognise their voice. "Who's there?"

"What number is this?" the muffled voice asked.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Brooke asked, straining to hear the voice.

"Do you like scary movies, Brooke?" the voice asked.

Brooke dropped the phone and screamed at the top of her lungs. Lucas ran into the room and grabbed Brooke, who was white as a sheet and staring at the telephone receiver which had dropped to the floor.

"H-He asked if I liked sc-scary movies!" Brooke cried as Lucas put his arm around her.

Picking up the receiver, Lucas listened for a moment before chuckling. "Hey Nate. Having fun?"

Brooke's fear turned to fury as she swiped the receiver from Lucas and shouted non-stop abuse at a hysterical Nathan for five minutes before slamming the phone down.

"Your brother is such a … a …. ugh!" Brooke couldn't think of a term horrible enough to describe Nathan.

"Brooke, it was just a joke," Lucas tried to soothe her.

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Brooke screamed at him.

Lucas, slightly bemused by Brooke's reaction to Nathan's fairly innocent, if tactless attempt at a joke, reached out to stroke her bare arms, finding goosebumps along her skin. He was surprised to find her trembling slightly and when he tipped her chin upwards, he found himself looking into wide, fearful eyes.

"Brooke …" he murmured as he brought her into his arms. He gently stroked her back, whispering soothing words into her ear.

Brooke turned her head from its position on Lucas' shoulder and pressed a soft kiss on his neck. Lucas couldn't help the shiver of reaction that her kiss provided. She pressed another kiss against his skin before slowly rising on tiptoe and capturing his bottom lip between her teeth. Tugging gently, she smiled wickedly at his gasp before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down towards her kiss.

"I thought you were scared," Lucas murmured as he slid his mouth across hers.

"I need looking after," Brooke grinned before letting Lucas expertly kiss her senseless.

Groaning, Brooke reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, desperate to feel his skin against hers. Sensing her need, Lucas helped her take off her own top before pulling her hard against him and taking control of her mouth once more. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he held her close and let his mouth skim her lips before moving towards the sensitive curve of her nape. Hearing her moan as he found her sensitive spot, it was like the past few months had disappeared. He remembered exactly what she liked, and he knew all her little secrets. She arched her back as he drew moan after moan from her lips, and he gave a groan of his own as her breasts brushed against his chest.

He was ready to catch her as she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Grinning as she pressed wicked kisses against his bare chest, Lucas carried her towards the kitchen table, lacking the physical strength and coherent thought to take her to his room. He flicked at the clasp of her bra, watching her grin as it came off in seconds. His hands tangled in her hair again as he bent to kiss her again. Her small hands stroked his chest before slipping lower to unbutton his jeans.

His hands moved feverishly across her scorching skin before coming to rest against her ribcage. Lightly brushing his thumbs across her nipples, Lucas heard her sharp intake of breath. Feeling her nipples harden between his fingers, he stopped her fumbled attempts to unbutton him and pushed her gently to lie across the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her hands in his hair as he bent to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. Feeling her squirming with need beneath him sent hot sparks through his body. Groaning, he brought his hand up to cup her other breast, teasing her nipple between his thumb and finger.

Brooke's nails dug into his back, whilst she fought to gain control over the situation. Lucas had always been able to take her to the brink of madness in the bedroom, and a part of her had always resented his power over her, but today, she was willing to trust him with her body. As he raked his teeth gently across her taut nipple, she forgot about thinking and let the trembling sensations wash over her.

Lucas let his hand travel slowly down Brooke's body, his fingers brushing against her flat, smooth belly, stroking her hips before caressing the sensitive skin in the inside of her thighs. Brooke writhed on the table, as Lucas' mouth increased its pressure on her breast, whilst his hand wandered further up her thigh. He slipped his hand under her skirt and he chuckled as he found Brooke had foregone to wear any panties.

"Did you plan this?" Lucas murmured, making Brooke shiver.

"Maybe," Brooke groaned as she felt Lucas slip two fingers inside her, where she was already wet.

"You wanted sex tonight?" Lucas asked as he kissed her flat stomach.

"Mmm," Brooke couldn't speak. The sensations sweeping her body were so intense that it hurt.

"Or you wanted me tonight?" Lucas smirked slightly as he used his thumb to find her clitoris.

"You," Brooke cried out as Lucas circled his thumb, causing waves of extreme pleasure to course through her body. He gently increased the pressure of his fingers, and felt her starting to pulsate.

Lucas watched Brooke climax, feeling her pulsing against his fingers. After a few minutes, Brooke gradually caught her breath and opened her eyes to find Lucas smiling gently at her.

"Lucas …" Brooke began, slightly unsure.

"Let's go find a bed," Lucas spoke softly, holding out his hand to pull her up.

He followed her to his room. When she went to turn the light switch on, he covered her hand.

Without saying a word, he brought her body against his, so that her back was touching his chest. He bent his head and nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist and feeling her small hands cover his as she arched into his body. Turning her around, he slipped off her skirt so that she stood naked before him. Unabashed, she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off. As she went to discard his boxers, Lucas stilled her hands.

"If you do that, this will all be over in a few minutes," Lucas smiled ruefully at her.

Brooke looked up into his eyes and bit her lip.

"You can trust me now, Brooke. I won't hurt you again," Lucas promised her in a low voice.

Brooke brought her index finger to his lips. "No more talking," she whispered.

Lucas held his gaze steady on her as he lifted his hand to caress her face. "You're not in control this time. I won't let you try to forget who you're with. I won't let you try to pretend that this is just sex."

"Lucas …" Brooke whimpered.

"Trust me," he whispered as he brought her closer before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

Laying her down gently, he moved to cover her body with his own. He captured her mouth and began a slow and sensuous assault on her lips. Her hands flitted across his heated skin, lighting a path of fire across his back. Feeling her body sway beneath him made him lose a little of the tight control he had over himself. He heard her cry out as he grinded against her before she moved her hips in answer, dragging a ragged breath from his lips. Moving away from the intoxication of her lips, he pressed urgent kisses against her neck and her shoulder while he fought for control.

Her body trembling, Brooke feverishly pulled Lucas back up to kiss her. Groaning against her lips, Lucas slid his hand down their slicked bodies to find Brooke was more than ready for him. Her small hands quickly shed him of his boxers before he positioned himself to enter her.

"Open your eyes," Lucas whispered to her, aching to lose control but not quite yet.

She looked up at him with glazed eyes. "Lucas," she begged.

He slid inside her gently, feeling her contract around him. She pulled him towards her, bringing him deeper inside her. Lucas' skin was covered in sweat as he concentrated on moving slowly within Brooke, letting her get used to the feel of him again. He started to move faster, thrusting deeper inside of her. He felt her fingers digging into his back and he arched upwards. He felt Brooke's shuddering climax before he lost control and fell into his own. Collapsing on top of her, he felt her arms contract around him as they both fought to find air. Lucas couldn't find the energy to move off of Brooke, so he listened to her racing heartbeat slowing gradually. Eventually, he rolled off of her and brought her with him, so she ended up on top of him. He stroked her hair as she laid her head and hand on his chest.

"Still scared?" Lucas asked with a chuckle when he found the energy to speak.

"I don't know, let's watch Scream again and see," Brooke grinned against his chest.

"I wasn't talking about the movie," Lucas tipped her head up to look into her eyes.

"Like I said, let's watch Scream again and see," Brooke smirked.

"Oh, you wanna be like that?" Lucas had a glint in his eye.

"Don't you dare, Lucas Scott!" Brooke screamed as she felt his fingers moving to tickle her.

"You better kiss me then," Lucas grinned.

Brooke stretched towards him and captured his lips with her own, giving him the sweetest kiss. "I'm not scared," she murmured between kisses.

Lucas' arms contracted slightly around her.

"Luke?" Haley's voice rang out through the house.

"I forgot Hales was coming over," Lucas groaned as he slid out of bed and tried to find his clothes.

Brooke giggled as she watched him. "We'll be out in a minute, Haley! We're just getting dressed!"

"Brooke!" Lucas half-laughed as he tried to glare at her whilst falling into his jeans.

Brooke slid out of bed and began collecting her own clothes. "You go and see to Haley, I'll be out in a minute."

Lucas bent across the bed to give her a short, fierce kiss before disappearing through the door.

Humming to herself, Brooke got dressed before checking her hair and makeup in Lucas' mirror. Running her hands through her tangled hair, Brooke heard the telephone ringing.

"I'll get it," she called to Lucas before picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi Brooke," a muffled voice replied.

"Nathan, this isn't funny," Brooke sighed.

"Who's Nathan?" the voice asked.

"Nathan, I'm serious, cut it out," Brooke tapped her foot against the floor as she rolled her eyes. She was going to kill him when she next saw him.

"Cut out what?" the voice asked silkily.

"Are you going to come up with some lame line about cutting out my eyes or my heart or something? I thought you were more original than that," Brooke told him. "Are you going to ask me what my favourite scary movie is again?"

"I already know what your favourite scary movie is, Brooke. You were watching it earlier with Lucas," the muffled voice replied.

"Nathan, how the hell do you know what we were watching? Are you spying on us? Did you get a good look at us in the kitchen and in his bedroom too?" Brooke smirked. "Go to hell, Nate."

Brooke slammed down the telephone and smiled as she headed towards Lucas' voice. "Hey guys …" Brooke paused as she found herself face to face with Nathan. "Nathan …"

"I'm sorry about earlier, Brooke. Haley made me come round to apologise," Nathan smirked.

"Has he been here for the last five minutes?" White-faced, Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yeah," Lucas frowned. "What is it?"

The telephone rang again and Brooke screamed. "It happened, for real this time! Someone called and said they knew we'd been watching Scream and they watched us in the kitchen and your bedroom, Lucas!"

Lucas frowned as he looked towards the telephone. He glanced at Nathan before walking to the front door. Yanking it open, he found Tim outside with a cell phone. "There's your stalker, Brooke."

"TIM!" Brooke screamed before she ran out the door, chasing him down the street. Lucas, Nathan and Haley watched as she caught up to him and began beating and kicking him.

"Same time next year?" Nathan asked before wincing as Brooke caught him with a wild punch.

"Without a doubt," Lucas replied with a grin.


End file.
